


Quédate

by VodkaWriter



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andres es el tío divertido, Angst, Drama, El au que nadie pidió, F/M, Sergio es papá
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaWriter/pseuds/VodkaWriter
Summary: Dicen que cada ser humano lidia con la muerte de diferente manera. Algunos están más listos que otros y ese es mi caso. Hace unos meses me diagnosticaron una enfermedad degenerativa, los doctores han dicho que por lo menos me dan unos diez meses de vida. Lo único que me preocupaba es que mi padre sufra, porque como leí en uno de mis libros favoritos: Lo peor de estar muriendo, es tener un hijo que está muriendo. Siempre hemos sido él y yo y, ocasionalmente mi tío, la persona más divertida del planeta.He visto a papá trabajar desde que mi madre decidió abandonarnos. Siempre ha hecho lo posible por verme feliz y sana, bueno, lo más que se puede con una enfermedad así. Creí que era momento de devolver un poco de lo mucho que me ha dado, con ayuda de mi tío comenzamos a buscar a la mujer de la que mi padre ha estado enamorado por años, su primer amor.Y esta historia comienza así, con un diagnóstico, la aceptación y el inicio de una aventura.Me llamo Samara Marquina y tengo quince años. Mi padre es Sergio Marquina, el mejor padre del mundo. Y mi tío es Andrés de Fonollosa, el responsable de que mi historia este siendo contada.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez escribiendo en español y la verdad, estoy muy nerviosa. Espero les guste.

El dos de marzo el mundo de Sergio Marquina se rompió en mil pedazos con tan sólo unas palabras. Jamás creyó que podría sentir esa clase de dolor, ese que parecía impedirle respirar.

Todo comenzó la noche anterior, cuando su hija y hermano le sorprendieron con una cena por su cumpleaños. Andrés no siempre viajaba para esa fecha, ya que siempre lo hacía en el cumpleaños de Samara. Sin embargo, Samara siempre preparaba algo especial y estaba seguro de que la presencia de su hermano era obra de ella.

Primero, la cena. Andrés había preparado un delicioso risotto y hablaron de Florencia, el último destino de trabajo de su hermano.

No obstante, todo cambió para mal durante el postre, debido a que Samara se había estado sintiendo mal hacía ya varios días, pero no dijo nada a su padre. Cuando se levantó a buscar el bizcocho, notó cómo sus piernas se debilitaban a cada paso y justo cuando estaba por llegar al refrigerador, sus ojos se oscurecieron y se desplomó sobre el piso de la cocina.

Sergio corrió a su lado de inmediato, la cargó en sus brazos y le gritó a Andrés que fuera a por él coche. En su interior, él presentía que eso no iba a terminar bien. Miraba a su pequeña y rogaba porque sólo fuera algo menor. 

El camino a la clínica se hizo eterno y Samara seguía sin reaccionar. Andrés conducía preocupado y Sergio no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez todo esto era mucho más grave. En cuanto llegaron, Sergio se apresuró en entrar y los doctores no tardaron en llevarse a su hija en una camilla. 

\- Hermanito, todo estará bien, ya verás - dijo Andrés, pero ni siquiera él podía evitar preocuparse. 

Sergio sólo asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, nervioso mientras esperaban a alguien que les dijera que estaba sucediendo. Una media hora más tarde, un doctor alto, de cabello negro y expresión seria se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Familia de Samara Marquina? - ambos asintieron y el doctor continuó - Siganme a mi oficina, por favor.

Caminaron por el pasillo de paredes blancas hasta una puerta con el nombre del doctor: Román Baró. Entraron y tomaron asiento. Aquello sólo hacía que Sergio temiera lo peor.

\- Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias - comenzó el doctor -Samara está consciente y logramos preguntarle algunas cosas. Ella dice que hace un par de días comenzaron los síntomas.

\- ¿Un par de días? - preguntó Sergio alarmado, ¿cómo es que no lo notó?

\- También nos ha dicho que le ha estado ocultando esto. Su hija ha estado experimentando debilidad en sus extremidades y mareos muy frecuentes -hizo una pausa mientras veía la reacción de los dos hombres que tenía delante- Samara tiene una enfermedad degenerativa. Desafortunadamente, su tratamiento es muy costoso, pero sería la única oportunidad que tiene. Sin embargo, las posiblidades de que sobreviva no son muy altas.

_Enfermedad degenerativa. Samara. Costoso. Sobrevivir._ Eran las palabras que continuaban reproduciendose en la mente de Sergio, como si fueran un maldito disco rayado. Sin decir nada, se levantó y salió de allí. Sentía como su mundo caía a pedazos, como cada momento con su hija se reproducía en su memoria: la primera vez que le llamó papá, sus primeros pasos, su primer diez y lo orgullosa que estaba. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Su pequeña sólo tenía quince años. Era muy injusto. De pronto sintió cómo sus pulmones no producían el oxígeno suficiente y sintió a su hermano gritar su nombre pero él sólo corrió. Se alejó dirigiéndose a la salida. Una vez fuera sus piernas cedieron y quedó de rodillas en el suelo, lágrimas caían sin cesar por su rostro.

\- Sergio -Andrés se arrodilló junto a él- Mirame, estás sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Necesito que me mires.

\- Mi hija, Andrés -lloró él- mi bebé está muriendo.

Andrés no pudo contener el llanto, no cuando su única sobrina, la niña que lograba convencerle de todo, la princesa que le regalaba sonrisas a todo el mundo, tenía los meses contados. Se abrazó a su hermano menor con fuerza. Ambos lloraban. Esto era algo que jamás creyeron tener que vivir, sin embargo, allí estaban.

\- No puede morir - dijo Sergio mirando a Andrés con una convicción firme- Pagaremos lo que sea. El atraco, Andrés. Es nuestra única opción. Es la única oportunidad de Sammy.

El atraco a la Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre de España, un plan que ideó su padre, un plan que abandonaron cuando Samara nació y fue dejada con su padre. Un plan que ahora era la única oportunidad que tenían de salvar a la persona que ambos amaban más que a nada.

\- Lo haremos, te juro que lo haremos -respondió Andrés firmemente.

Los hermanos se abrazaron nuevamente, mientras que en su habitación, Samara recordaba aquella carta que descubrió en el cuarto de su padre mientras buscaba su álbum de fotografías. La carta dirigida a la mujer de la que su padre seguía enamorado y entonces esa noche no sólo los hermanos comenzaron un plan. Samara se propuso encontrar a Raquel Murillo a como de lugar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdos que quedarán guardados en el alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo...

_Para Sergio, desde que Andrés volvió a San Sebastián, los jueves consistían en una rutina única: desayunar con Andrés, irse a la universidad, almorzar en un pequeño restaurante cerca del campus y volver a casa a cenar con su hermano. Pero un jueves, su rutina se vio interrumpida a las 8pm. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que ambos hermanos se miraran entre sí, pues ninguno esperaba visitas._

_\- Anda hermanito, abre que tú, ya que tu eres el que vive aquí - dijo Andrés riendo._

_Sergio sólo asintió y abrió la puerta. Se encontró allí con un muchacho que llevaba un bebé en brazos._

_\- ¿Sergio Marquina? -preguntó él. Cuando Sergio asintió, le entregó al bebé y un bolso- La madre me ha pedido que la trajera con usted. Además, dijo que era su turno de cuidarla._

_Atónito, miró a la bebé y de nuevo al muchacho -Tiene que haber un error._

_\- No, la madre me dio esta dirección y dijo que la bebé se quedará con su padre, Sergio Marquina, es decir, usted - dijo el muchacho con una expresión de confusión en su rostro._

_Andrés, que se había quedado sentado en el sofá, se acercó y en cuanto vio lo que su hermano cargaba, le pidió al muchacho que se retirara._

_\- Dime que no has sido lo suficientemente imbécil para follar con una tía sin condón -preguntó él, viendo a un estupefacto Sergio que seguía mirando a la bebé como si fuera una criatura de otra galaxia- ¡Sergio!_

_\- Creo que si, no lo recuerdo -respondió éste, intentando que su corazón volviera a latir a una velocidad normal porque su postura tensa hacía que la bebé comenzará a despertar- ¿Qué cojones voy a hacer, Andrés? No sé cómo cuidar a un bebé. Mierda._

_\- Primero que nada, tenemos que llevarla al hospital a que le hagan controles y una prueba de ADN -Andrés fue en busca de su chaqueta y le ayudó con la suya a su hermano, ya que este no quería dejar de cargar a la niña- En una de esas ni siquiera es tuya._

_Por suerte para ambos, Andrés tenía un coche y llegaron al hospital rápidamente._

_\- Espera aquí que conozco a una pediatra que seguro le ve inmediatamente -dijo Andrés, dejándole sólo con la niña que ya comenzaba a despertar._

_\- Eh, hola -le susurró a la pequeña que había abierto los ojos y le miraba con atención- Eres preciosa, sí, lo eres._

_La bebé le sonrió y en ese instante algo en su interior se removió. Dios, era hermosa. Sus ojos eran marrones como los suyos y en ese momento no necesitó de ninguna prueba de ADN. Esa niña era su hija._

_\- Hola Sergio, me llamo Pilar y Andrés me ha dicho que necesitas que vea a tu hija - dijo una mujer rubia acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa- Ven, vayamos a mi oficina._

_Sergio se levantó con mucho cuidado para seguirlos, pues su experiencia con bebés era nula y no quería lastimarla. Al llegar, Pilar le pidió que recostara a la niña en la camilla y la desnudara._

_\- Pero le va a dar frío -protestó él, mirando a la doctora con duda._

_\- Sergio, es para chequear que esté todo bien. Hazme caso, lo haré rápido -ella dijo sonriendo ante tal negativa._

_\- Anda hermanito, haz caso a la doctora que si tiene título. No como tú, que sólo tienes título de gilipollas -Andrés añadió riendo. No podía negar que esa niña era preciosa._

_Sergio se limitó a desvestir a la niña y Pilar se encargó de escuchar su respiración y corazón._

_\- Todo suena perfecto -dijo ella una vez que terminó de revisarla- ¿Sabes cuántos días tiene?_

_\- ¿Días? -preguntó Sergio confuso._

_\- ¿No sabes cuando nació? -Pilar miró a Andrés._

_\- Es que la madre la ha abandonado y dice que mi hermano es el padre -respondió éste- lo cual me parece descabellado pero tal vez una prueba de ADN lo confirme._

_\- Sí, pero sabes que esas pruebas tardan días ¿verdad? -la rubia se sentó en su escritorio- Y mientras ella tendrá que quedarse con servicios sociales._

_\- No, es mi hija y se quedará conmigo -respondió Sergio que ya había terminado de vestir a la bebé y la tomó en sus brazos- No sé absolutamente nada de bebés pero le juro que cuidaré de ella y leeré absolutamente todo sobre niños. Mi hija no se irá con nadie que no sea yo._

Oh Dios, ¿cómo olvidar ese día? Cuando descubrió la carta de Amanda que decía que no podía cuidar de la niña y que había nacido hacía apenas cuatro días. Por un lado, Sergio se adentró al hospital mientras que por el otro, Andrés llamaba a quienes serían algunos de los miembros de aquel atraco que podría salvar la vida de su pequeña.

_\- Ya han pasado tres meses, Sergio. No podemos seguir llamándola bebé o princesa -Andrés habló mientras le daba formula a la niña- necesita un nombre._

_\- Lo sé. Estaba pensando en Samara -respondió él mientras dejaba de estudiar- las características de las mujeres con ese nombre son sinceras, dulces y sencillas._

_\- Me gusta, ¿tú que dices mi principessa? -miró a la bebé que le veía con ojos grandes y sonrió- creo que le agrada. Pero como su único tío, le consentiré y la trataré como una auténtica princesa, que lo sepas._

_Sergio rió negando con la cabeza. Samara. Samara Marquina. Hermoso como ella._

Mierda, mierda. Necesitaba comenzar con el atraco inmediatamente o no habría tiempo. Caminaba lento, una de las enfermeras le había dicho que Samara dormía y no quería interrumpir su descanso pero necesitaba verle. Necesitaba saber que ella seguía allí con él, que aún respiraba.

_\- Pa pa -escuchó decir desde el sofá mientras su pequeña jugaba sobre la alfombra-_

_\- ¿Qué has dicho corazón? -preguntó él, soltando el libro y uniéndose al juego de su hija._

_\- Pa pa -balbuceó Samara, haciendo que su padre sonriera como un hombre que acababa de ganar la lotería._

_\- !Andrés! -gritó él emocionado, regando de besos las mejillas de su pequeña._

_\- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Andrés, que había salido corriendo de su habitación creyendo que le había sucedido algo a la niña._

_\- Que Sam me ha dicho papá - Sergio dijo levantándose del suelo con la bebé en brazos._

_\- Que va, si su primera palabra será tío - dijo el mayor de los Marquina- ¿Verdad, mi principessa?_

_\- Pa pa -volvió a repetir la niña haciendo que su tío la tomará en brazos y comenzará a darle besos mientras ella reía._

_\- Sammy que teníamos un trato -ella le miró con ojos grandes y él sonrió- No puedo enfadarme contigo cuando me miras así._

_Sergio rió y en su corazón se grabó aquel momento. La primera palabra de su niña, la primera vez que le dijo papá y sintió una felicidad enorme al saber que no sería la última y que vendrían muchas veces más._

Llegó al cuarto de su hija y le vió dormir. Se veía tan tranquila, tan relajada. Era su mundo y ahora su mundo se caía. Levantó la cabeza y volvió a maldecir. 

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó allí, a los pies para no molestarle. Le miraba y recordaba cuando caminó por primera vez. ¡Que momento! Recordaba esa carita llena de felicidad cuando por fin logró llegar a sus brazos.

_\- Vamos Samara, ve con tu padre que un minuto más y te saca de mis brazos -bromeó Andrés dejándola en el suelo para que pudiera caminar hasta Sergio que se encontraba a unos pasos de su hermano._

_\- ¿Papá? -preguntó ella y miró a Sergio, dio un paso y cuando estaba por caer, la sujetó su tío. Arrugó la nariz y determinada dio otro paso y otro, tambaleante, hasta llegar a los brazos de su padre._

_\- ¡Bien, Samara! -exclamó Andrés orgulloso de su pequeña sobrina mientras que Sergio le abrazaba y susurraba en su oído cuanto le quería._

\- ¿Me estabas mirando? -escuchó decir y esa voz fue la que le sacó de sus recuerdos. Su hija le miraba con esa sonrisa encantadora que parecía no haberse esfumado a pesar de las circunstancias.

\- Más bien, recordando - dijo él sonriendo y tomando su mano- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor. Ya quiero irme a casa -respondió ella- Lamento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños.

\- Que va, jamás podrías arruinar nada, mi niña -le sonrió y apretó su mano suavemente.

\- Ya que las circunstancias lo permiten -comenzó ella- podríamos viajar a Madrid.

\- A Madrid. Me gusta la idea, pero creo que deberías de decir lo que sientes, cariño - sugirió Sergio seriamente.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta cuando te pones todo psicólogo conmigo - dijo ella sentándose en la cama- ¿Qué hay que decir? Papá, no quiero pasar los últimos meses de mi vida con emociones negativas ni mucho menos con depresión. Sólo quiero pasarlos contigo y el tío Andrés, lejos de San Sebastián, ¿podemos?

Sergio lo pensó un momento, pero la respuesta era si. En Madrid estaba la Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre. Allí se llevaría a cabo el atraco.

\- Esta bien, hablaré con tu tío y le preguntaré qué le parece -finalizó Sergio mirándole.

\- ¿Preguntarme qué? -apareció Andrés en el cuarto- Si hay que esconder un cadáver cuenten conmigo, más si mi principessa lo pide.

\- Tío, ¿qué cosas dices? -rió Samara- Nada de eso. Es que quiero ir a Madrid y quiero que tu vengas con nosotros.

\- Claro que sí, a ti no te niego nada - dijo él dejando un beso en su frente.

\- Perfecto, nos vamos a Madrid, entonces -exclamó ella feliz. En Madrid estaba Raquel, según Google. Y una vez allí, se encargaría de que ella y su padre se reencontraran y para eso iba a necesitar ayuda de su tío Andrés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden dejar kudos, compartir y comentar, eso me deja ver que en verdad están disfrutando de la historia...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara se encuentra con alguien especial y Sergio está dispuesto a decirle la verdad a su hija.

Hacía unas semanas que Sergio, Samara y Andrés se habían mudado a Madrid. Encontrar un apartamento lo suficientemente grande para los tres había sido una tarea sencilla, lo que no fue sencillo fue encontrar un lugar en el cual poder planear y explicar el atraco. Tampoco era tarea fácil ocultarle el plan a la menor de los Marquina, Samara era una niña muy curiosa por naturaleza y ya sospechaba que los adultos se traían algo entre manos.

Andrés ya había logrado localizar y convencer a cuatro de los integrantes de esa locura que estaban planeando. Cuatro hombres, ahora le tocaba a su hermano atraer a las otras dos miembros de la banda. Silene Oliveira y Ágata Jimenez.

\- Tío, ¿se puede saber que estáis haciendo? - preguntó Samara mirando atentamente a su tío, en busca de algo que le dijera lo que le ocultaban.

\- Principessa, no sé a qué te refieres - mentir era su fuerte, pero jamás logró mentirle a esa niña. Era el superpoder de Samara, era imposible mentirle.

\- Tío, que no soy boba. Desde aquel día en el hospital que papá y tu actúan extraño -insistió ella mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que actuemos Sam? Es duro, eres nuestra niña y ese maldito diagnóstico nos dejó descolocados -respondió Andrés un tanto serio, era la verdad después de todo. Nunca imaginó que esto pudiera llegar a sucederle a su sobrina.

\- Lo sé -suspiró ella- pero así es la vida, a veces te tocan cosas malas y en ocasiones cosas buenas y digamos que a mi me ha tocado de todo -rió- te tengo a ti, a papá y es todo lo que necesito.

Andrés se acercó a ella y la abrazó, esta niña había revolucionado sus vidas de la mejor manera y él iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por verla vivir.

\- Sam, hay una librería a dos calles de aquí -comenzó a decir mientras le acariciaba el cabello- podrías ir a comprar algunos libros.

Ella le miró con curiosidad - ¿Estás intentando deshacerte de mi, tío? -

Él rió echando la cabeza para atrás - Claro que no preciosa, sólo pensé que querrías comprar libros nuevos ya que acabaste de leer todo en nuestra pequeña biblioteca.

Ella sonrió, asintiendo. Despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla luego de que él le diera dinero. Andrés suspiró aliviado una vez la vio desaparecer por la puerta.

Diez minutos después vio a su hermano atravesar la puerta con una expresión de triunfo.

\- Están dentro, Andrés -expresó extasiado, Sergio.

\- Sabía que podías, hermanito. Ahora ¿tienes idea de qué le diremos a Sam cuando nos vayamos a la finca? - preguntó Andrés sentándose en el sofá.

Sergio quedó en silencio, sabía que mentirle a su hija no era opción, Samara era muy perceptiva y notaría que le ocultaba algo, de hecho ya sospechaba.

\- No lo sé, Andrés. Si le digo el plan es probable que no esté de acuerdo aunque sea su única opción -respondió sentándose junto a su hermano dejando salir un largo suspiro- no quiero que mi hija me odie.

\- Sergio, esa niña no podría odiarte jamás -Andrés dijo mientras le abrazaba- la has criado bien, es una niña muy amable e inteligente.

\- Eso no quita que no vea el atraco como algo malo, incluso cuando se planea sin víctima alguna -se pasó una mano por el cabello- ya sabes como es, espero que pueda perdonarme pero estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de no perderla.

Andrés asintió y lo abrazó, su hermano había criado a Samara prácticamente solo y el miedo a que la niña lo odiara le estaba consumiendo pero el atraco era la única opción que les quedaba.

**Samara pov**

Caminaba por las calles lentamente, sintiendo el aire fresco del atardecer dándole directamente en el rostro. Pensaba en el diagnóstico y en lo que aquello significaba no sólo para ella pero para su padre y su tío. Soltó un largo suspiro cuando llegó a la puerta de la librería, abrió y en cuanto se halló dentro fue a por la sección de misterio.

Edgar Allan Poe, Arthur Conan Doyle, Alfred Hitchcock, leía los nombres de autores que ya conocía. Pero su favorita siempre sería ella, Agatha Christie, así que fue por dos de sus libros: Inocencia Trágica y La Casa Torcida. Fue a pagarlos y lo hizo con el dinero que su tío le había dado, tomó su móvil para ver si su padre le había escrito y abrió la puerta sin mirar hacia arriba; fue cuando sintió un cuerpo chocar con el de ella y entonces miró hacia arriba. _Demonios_.

\- Lo siento, lo siento -repitió una y otra vez al ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente y el vaso de café que ahora descansaba en el suelo.

\- No te preocupes -contestó la mujer de cabello castaño claro y unos expresivos ojos color marrón- yo tampoco miraba por donde iba.

\- En verdad lo siento, es que no debería de mirar al móvil cuando estoy saliendo de una librería -comenzó a decir Samara apresuradamente- mi padre siempre me lo dice, lo siento, déjeme invitarle un café por el que le acabo de servir al suelo.

La mujer sólo sonrió y asintió -Bien, te aceptó ese café para que dejes de sentirte tan mal pero antes tengo que comprarle un libro a mi hija.

Así que tenía una hija. Por eso los ojos de aquella mujer se le hacían familiares, era Raquel Murillo, el amor de la vida de su padre y la mujer que planeaba conocer dentro de poco. Oh, el destino jugaba a su favor.

\- Oh, los libros son mi especialidad, déjeme ayudarle -sonrió y se apartó para que ella pudiera entrar- me llamo Samara, por cierto.

\- Raquel -respondió la mujer- tienes un nombre precioso, y dime, ¿qué edad tienes?

\- Pues, tengo quince años -Samara comenzó a encaminarse a la sección infantil sin saber la edad de la hija de la inspectora- por cierto, ¿qué edad tiene su hija?

\- Siete años, por eso no sabría que libro comprar - dijo Raquel- ¿Qué haces sola a estas horas?

\- Oh, es que vivo cerca y me apetecía algo nuevo -le sonrió amablemente- a ver, cuando era niña amaba leer y mi primer libro fue "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" de hecho sigue siendo de mis preferidos.

Raquel la miró y luego al libro, sonrió pues le parecía adorable que la niña recordara con tanto amor aquel primer libro -Este será entonces, gracias.

Samara le sonrió y ambas se acercaron al mostrador a pagarlo, Raquel pidió que lo envolvieran pues sería un regalo. Una vez se encontraron fuera, se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que se hayaba frente a la librería.

Se sentaron junto a una ventana y mientras esperaban su café, Raquel le preguntó sobre quien había sido el que le regaló su primer libro.

\- Mi padre, había estado enseñandome a leer todo el verano y un día llegó a casa del trabajo con él, jamás había estado tan feliz -recordó con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Lo amas mucho, se nota - Raquel dijo viendo como Samara recordaba aquello.

\- Él, siempre ha estado para mi, mi madre decidió abandonarnos y él ha hecho lo posible por darme una vida normal -la joven sintió sus ojos humedecerse y cambió de tema- aunque a veces es algo incómodo, no tener una mujer con la cual hablar sobre ciertas cosas.

\- Lo imagino, debe de ser difícil -le trajeron sus cafés y agradecieron a la muchacha- seguro hay una anécdota allí.

Samara rió, se sentía tan cómoda con Raquel, jamás le sucedía eso así que decidió contarle la divertida historia tras su primer período -Definitivamente, cuando tuve la regla por primera vez él y mi tío eran un manojo de nervios.

- _Papá estoy muriendo -sollozo Samara entrando al cuarto de su padre en donde se encontraban los dos adultos mirando televisión._

_\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Sergio alarmado- Sammy, ¿de qué hablas?_

_\- Es que he ido al baño porque me duele mucho el vientre y he visto sangre -respondió ella mientras un par de lágrimas caían por su rostro._

_Sergio y Andrés se miraron y sus rostros se pusieron rojos. Dios, Samara tenía la regla._

_\- Ca-cariño no estás muriendo, verás -comenzó él pero pronto miró a su hermano pidiendo ayuda- ¿Andrés?_

_\- Oh no hermanito, esto es todo tuyo -respondió Andrés riendo._

_\- No te molestará ir a por lo que necesita entonces, ¿cierto? - dijo Sergio ya maldiciendo el hecho de tener que explicarle a su hija lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo._

_Andrés asintió dándose por vencido, prefería ir a la tienda que hablar con su sobrina, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que debía comprar. Se levantó de la cama y se fue._

_\- Papi, ¿me voy a morir? -preguntó una vez más ella acercándose a la cama._

_\- Cariño, emm, no, claro que no -Mierda, esto era complicado- verás, estás en una edad en la cual al cuerpo de las mujeres les sucede algo emm hermoso._

_\- ¿Hermoso? -Samara le miraba confundida._

_\- Emm, Sam, no estás muriendo, estás teniendo la regla -carajo, la charla que no quería tener ahora estaba pasando- verás, tu cuerpo está pasando por un proceso natural, esto dura de cuatro a siete días según lo que leí en biología._

_\- ¿Cuatro a siete días? -exclamó la niña._

_\- Si, y todos los meses tendrás que emm -Sergio sonrió nervioso, esto no se le daba bien- usar toallas sanitarias o emm tampones._

_\- ¿¡Todos los meses!? -preguntó alarmada- Tiene que haber un error._

_\- No es para siempre cariño, sólo unos años -siguió él._

_\- ¿¡Años!? -gritó ella- Pero, ¿por qué?_

_\- No lo sé -respondió él acomodandose las gafas con gesto nervioso- tu tío ha ido a por las toallas y tampones._

_\- Y, ¿cómo se utiliza eso? -Samara se miró las manos._

_Mierda, ¿cómo le explicaba lo de los tampones? Esto era muy vergonzoso. ¿Por qué a mi? Pensó Sergio._

_\- ¿Por qué no esperamos a que venga tu tío con las cosas? -solo esperaba que Andrés no tardará mucho._

_Mientras tanto Andrés se encontraba mirando las diferentes toallas sanitarias sin saber cuál llevarle a su sobrina._

_\- ¿Necesita ayuda? -preguntó una empleada de la tienda._

_\- Si, por favor -respondió él algo incómodo._

_\- ¿Qué edad tiene? -cuestionó la muchacha._

_\- Trece -dijo Andrés devolviendo la mirada a las toallas._

_\- Trece -repitió ella- bien, pues hay con alas, sin alas, nocturnas, normales._

_\- ¿Con alas? Es que ¿van a echar vuelo o qué? -preguntó él verdaderamente confundido. ¿Nocturnas?_

_\- No, es que esas se adhieren mejor a la ropa interior -respondió ella mientras intentaba no reír ante la evidente incomodidad de aquel hombre- ¿Primera regla de su hija?_

_\- Sobrina - es que ¿Por qué su sobrina no podía ser una niña por siempre? Ugh._

_\- Bien, entonces estas -dijo la muchacha mientras le entregaba un paquete con alas._

_\- Gracias -dijo él y cuando estaba por encaminarse al mostrador ella le sugirió llevar chocolates y helado._

\- Cuando mi tío regresó a casa lo hizo con chocolates y helado como para 10 personas -rió Samara- jamás voy a olvidar sus rostros rojos y más cuando papá me tuvo que explicar como colocar la toalla sanitaria.

Raquel reía mientras escuchaba aquello, por toda esa hora había olvidado sus problemas con Alberto, su trabajo y su madre. No sabía cuanto necesitaba esa distracción hasta ese momento.

\- Me imagino, si a mi madre se le hizo incómodo explicarlo me imagino a tu padre -respondió Raquel.

\- Lo bueno es que cada mes, me consienten más y más -suspiró ella y cogió el móvil cuando lo sintió vibrar **_Ven a casa, necesitamos hablar, te amo_** \- Tengo que irme, es mi padre.

\- Ha sido un placer, Samara, en verdad -dijo Raquel levantándose para salir juntas de aquella cafetería.

\- Igual, Raquel -respondió la joven- aunque lamento haber hablado solo de mi, tal vez podamos repetir esto y podrías hablarme de tu hija.

\- Me encantaría -le regaló una sonrisa- eres una niña muy amable y madura para tu edad, se nota que tu padre te educó bien.

\- Le encantará oír eso -sonrió Samara tímidamente- vendré mañana a por un café, si quieres puedes acompañarme.

\- Me parece perfecto -Raquel no sabía porqué pero la presencia de aquella niña le parecía que llegaba en el momento perfecto- quedamos mañana por la tarde.

Samara asintió sonriente. Tal vez podría convencer a su padre de acompañarla y así se reencontraría con Raquel. Se despidieron y ella emprendió camino rumbo a casa, le provocaba ansiedad el motivo de la charla con su padre. Sabía que le ocultaban algo, él y su tío, esperaba que por fin le contaran.

Unos venite minutos más tarde, cruzó el umbral de la puerta, su padre y su tío se encontraban sentados en el sofá, con una mirada seria.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó acercandose a ellos.

\- Cariño, hay algo que siento que debo decirte -comenzó Sergio- no quiero que reacciones mal ni que me interrumpas, ¿puedes prometerme que me escucharas?

\- Papi, me asustas, ¿qué sucede? -lo miró con aquellos ojos rasgados que él tanto amaba.

\- Tu abuelo planeaba algo muy grande antes de morir -comenzó- y ahora tu tío y yo queremos retomarlo, nos permitiría pagar tu tratamiento y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que es lo mejor.

\- ¿Qué planeaba él abuelo? -temía la respuesta, su corazón latía rápidamente cómo si corriera un maratón.

\- Vamos a atracar la Casa de la Moneda -dijo y aquello que tanto temía sucedió, la mirada de su hija cambió.

\- ¿Estas loco papá? -comenzó Samara- No, absolutamente no, ya acepté mi destino y tu tienes que hacerlo también, ambos tienen que hacerlo.

\- Samara, nadie saldrá herido, es un plan perfecto y no robaremos -mierda, pensó- imprimiremos nuestro propio dinero y eso es todo.

La cabeza de Samara daba vueltas, no, no, no, en un atraco siempre había víctimas y no quería que aquellas fueran su padre o su tío o ambos.

\- No, no lo harán -dijo ella firmemente- tío, no me creo que le sigas el juego.

\- Sam, tu padre y yo sabemos lo que hacemos y lo haremos con o sin tu consentimiento -respondió Andrés notando la mirada de su sobrina.

Sergio se levantó del sofá e intentó acercarse a ella pero no pudo pues ella retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

\- Sam -rogó él- por favor.

\- No papá -las lágrimas comenzaron a caer- es que, no quiero, no puedo permitir que arriesguen sus vidas. Papá, ¿a caso no piensas que tu o él tío podrían morir?

\- Saber que si no hacemos esto y mueres, Samara eso es mucho peor que morir -Sergio sintió cómo las lágrimas caían por su rostro- ¿no lo entiendes? Perderte a ti es un destino peor que la muerte, eres mi hija, no puedo no luchar por ti.

Samara le miró y no pudo contener el llanto desesperado que hacía semanas llevaba dentro.

\- No, sacrificaste tantas cosas por mi papá -lágrimas y más lágrimas- no voy a dejar que sacrifiques tu vida cuando la mía ya está condenada.

Sin esperar a que él respondiera, ella salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando a Sergio paralizado en medio de la sala y a Andrés con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  


**A/N:** **Perdón** **por la larga espera y** **lamentó** **cualquier** **error** **que** **hayan** **podido** **encontrar** **.** Espero les haya gustado y **trabajaré** **por actualizar** **más** **seguido. 💫**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos charlas muy importantes...

_Andrés no sabía como reaccionar ante aquella situación. Su pequeña sobrina le acababa de decir que sabía a lo que se dedicaba en realidad y su mundo pareció perder color._

_\- Principessa, no sé de dónde sacas esas cosas -le dijo volteándose para dirigir su mirada a cualquier sitio que no fuera ella._

_\- Tío, que te he escuchado hablando con papá y no soy boba -le respondió ella haciendo que él voltee para poder mirarle a los ojos- lo que quiero que me prometas es que ya no lo harás. Sé que es tu vida, lo sé, pero no quiero que te pase lo mismo que al abuelo. Y si no quieres parar por ti mismo, te pido que lo hagas por mi, por favor._

_\- Cariño, por ti haría lo que fuera, lo sabes -se acercó a ella envolviéndola en un abrazo- eres lo más importante en mi vida, pequeña Samara._

Se lo había prometido y ahora hasta su padre se quería convertir en un atracador. ¿Es que ninguno entendía que podían morir allí dentro? Ella ya había aceptado su destino y no quería que aquello significase que las personas que tanto habían sacrificado en sus vidas, volvieran a hacerlo. No podía evitar imaginar leer en los periódicos las muertes de ambos tal y como su padre había hecho con su abuelo.

**Sergio POV**

La vió desaparecer por la puerta y no pudo hacer más que quedarse allí, inmóvil. Él sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. Su hija sabía todo y no lo aceptaba; pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que ella tuviera ese sentimiento de culpa. Siendo psicólogo, tendría que haberlo notado pero no lo hizo y allí fue donde reaccionó y salió por la puerta a buscarla. 

Corrió sin rumbo, rogando que estuviese cerca. Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño parque apareció a unas cinco calles del departamento y se dirigió hacia allí. Parecía abandonado, pues había hierba seca y las bancas de madera se veían viejas. Caminó un poco más y la vió sentada en una de las bancas, con las rodillas en el pecho y la cabeza hacia abajo. Verla así le recordó a la última persona que pensaba recordar.

_Se acercaba al parque en el cual habían quedado. Sonrió al pensar en ella y en aquella sonrisa que parecía brillar más que el sol mismo. Su querida y hermosa Raquel. Pero al llegar, no vió esa sonrisa que tanto le enamoraba. Al contrario, se encontró con una Raquel triste, sentada en su banca preferida y con las rodillas en el pecho. Su mirada parecía perdida hacia delante mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su rostro._

_\- Raquel, ¿qué ha pasado? -le preguntó en cuanto se acercó a ella, arrodillándose para poder verle la cara._

_\- Sergio -susurró ella, viéndole con dolor- no sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí._

_La envolvió en sus brazos y allí fue donde ella se quebró completamente. Aferrándose a él, repetía una y otra vez: Lo siento._   
_\- Cariño, mírame. Raquel, mírame -le pidió enfocando sus ojos en los de ella- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_\- Nos vamos -dijo ella suavemente- han re-ubicado a papá. Nos vamos a Madrid en unos días._

_Sergio se quedó en silencio. Ahora entendía el llanto de Raquel. Sin embargo, sentía que estaba omitiendo algo así que le preguntó._

_\- Hay más, ¿verdad?_

_\- Es mi oportunidad de entrar a la academia y sabes cuanto quiero eso -miró a sus manos entrelazadas- te amo, Sergio, pero este es mi sueño._

_\- Lo sé -suspiró él, apretando su mano y sonriendole suavemente añadió- y lo entiendo, Raquel. Es tu sueño y es tu vida. Jamás te pediría que renunciaras a él. Y no importa cuanto nos lleve, nos veremos otra vez, porque estoy convencido que al final de mi hilo rojo... te encuentras tu._

Hacía tanto de eso pero ver a su hija así se lo recordó. Movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación. No era el momento para recordar el pasado, su hija le necesitaba.

\- Hija -susurró sentándose junto a ella- ¿podemos hablar?

\- El tío me prometió no volver a robar, pero ahora hasta tu quieres hacerlo -dijo ella levantando la cabeza. Algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin pedir permiso.

Él suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello - Mi niña, tu tío y yo haremos esto para pagar tu tratamiento. Ninguno quiere perderte y estoy seguro de que algún día lo entenderás.

\- Yo sé que esto es difícil para ti, para ambos, pero necesito que entiendas que no quiero que sacrifiques más cosas por mi -dijo ella en voz baja, volteando la cabeza para evitar mirarle.

Ahí estaba, la culpa. La culpa que parecía consumir a su hija desde el fondo del alma. 

\- Sam, ser padre es sacrificar cosas por tus hijos -comenzó él, sujetando su mano- es, despertar a las tres de la mañana porque tu bebé tiene hambre, o contarle historias sobre guerreras que tienen su nombre, o dejar que te maquille para practicar un delineado perfecto -sonrió al escuchar la suave risa que logró sacar de su hija- eso es ser padre y no cambiaría una sola cosa porque serlo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Al terminar, Samara le abrazó con tanta fuerza como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer allí mismo.

\- Te amo papá, más de lo que puedes imaginar -murmuró contra su hombro- pero sigo sin querer que lleven a cabo el atraco.  
\- Lo sé, pero eso no va a impedir que lo hagamos -dijo él acariciando su cabello- además, no lo haremos solos.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó ella confundida, separándose un poco de aquel abrazo.

\- Hemos reclutado a más personas. Siete atracadores entrarán con Andrés -explicó él- por eso nos mudaremos a una casa en Toledo por unos tres meses.

\- ¿Nos? ¿Formaré parte? -arrugó la frente y él sonrió.

\- Claro que sí. Lamento arruinarte los planes de fiesta que hayas ideado en esa preciosa cabecita al creer que te ibas a quedar sola en el departamento -rió suavemente.

\- ¿Me prometes que nadie saldrá herido? -le preguntó seriamente.

\- Haré lo posible, cariño -le prometió abrazándola una vez más.

Allí se quedaron por unos minutos más, abrazados bajo el manto de aquella noche oscura, con una promesa que rondaba la mente de ambos: **Ninguno dejaría morir al otro**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy de vuelta con este capítulo... espero les guste.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el día del atraco, ¿saldrá todo tal y como lo planearon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que me haya tomado tanto actualizar, me abandonó la inspiración por un rato pero ya volvió...

Ya pasaron los tres meses desde que armaron el plan. Hoy era el día en el que iban a entrar en la Casa de la Moneda y los nervios de Samara la estaban enloqueciendo. Su tío era el encargado allí dentro mientras que ella y su padre se encargaban de las cámaras y de la vigilancia externa.

**Viernes, 10:00 AM.**

\- Todo va a salir bien -dijo Sergio, mirando a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eso espero o personas inocentes pagarán el precio -respondió ella, colocándose el intercom para prepararse.

Sergio la miró con preocupación. En los últimos tres meses, su hija había formado un vínculo único con cada uno de los participantes de aquella banda de delincuentes. A Moscú le veía como a un abuelo. De hecho, hasta él había comenzado a decirle ‘nieta’ con el máximo cariño posible. Denver se había convertido en una especie de primo y le había enseñado a pelear (algo con lo que Sergio jamás estuvo de acuerdo). Samara se maravillaba cada vez que lograba tirarlo al suelo y vencerlo. Río era aquel hermano mayor que le enseñaba a jugar vídeo juegos y llegó a enseñarle cómo infiltrarse en ciertos sitios web. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustó a Samara, fue lograr hackear la página web de la NASA (lo cual le ganó dos días de castigo además de una semana sin ningún tipo de tecnología). Helsinki y Oslo eran aquellos tíos serios pero que lograban sacarle más de una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias. Nairobi se auto nombró madrina de Samara y le ayudó a tener más autoestima. Tokio, por otro lado, se convirtió en aquella tía rebelde y fiestera con la cual habían montado una pequeña fiesta en su cuarto a las tres de la mañana. En conclusión, eran familia.

\- Cariño, ¿Estás segura de que podrás con esto? -preguntó él, acercándose a ella para poder verla a los ojos.

Ella dudó un segundo en responderle. Claro que no estaba segura, pues era una misión suicida. Todo podría salir terriblemente mal o increíblemente bien.

\- No lo sé, pero haré lo mejor por ellos que están ahí dentro -le sonrió levemente y miró la hora que marcaba el monitor- es hora ¿estás listo papá?

Asintió firmemente y ambos se sentaron frente a las pantallas esperando a que Tokio les avisara que su objetivo ya estaba entrando a la fábrica.

\- El corderito está entrando -oyeron a Tokio por el auricular.

\- Perfecto -respondió él.

\- Tío, tu turno -habló Samara firmemente. En su interior rogaba por que todo saliera bien.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Ella le veía nervioso y sabía que si él la miraba notaría lo mismo en ella.

\- Atenta Tokio -dijo él, soltando un poco de aire.

Pasaron los minutos y se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y pasos. Samara y Sergio miraban los monitores atentos a cualquier cambio. Él se paró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

\- Profesor, tenemos un problema -se escuchó a Tokio decir- No veo al corderito.

\- Señorita Parker, ¿adonde se ha metido? -susurró mirando a la pizarra con las fotos de la muchacha.

_Maldita niña_ , pensó Samara. Miró a su padre una última vez antes de sentarse bien en la silla y enfrentar los monitores nuevamente. Él se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Se notaba ansioso y con los nervios de punta.

\- Un minuto, cuarenta segundos -dijo Sergio, escuchando la radio de los policías.

\- Oye, papá, me estás poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy -intentó bromear ella para aligerar el ambiente. Funcionó, él le sonrió.

\- Treinta segundos -cada vez menos para que salieran y oyeron a Berlín repetirle a los otros.

No tuvieron más noticias y sabían que era normal. Pasaron un par de horas. Horas en las cuales Sergio comenzó a practicar las preguntas que le haría a la Inspectora Sierra, que sería quien llevaría el caso. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Samara se puso uno de los auriculares mientras su padre respondía.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó en tono firme. Muy diferente al de hace minutos cuando a nadie en particular hizo la pregunta de ‘¿Qué lleva puesto?’

\- Dos policías heridos -respondió Berlín.

\- ¿Quién ha disparado? -aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta. Ella era la única bala perdida, la que no seguía las reglas.

\- Tokio -dijo Berlín, confirmando sus sospechas. Samara cerró los ojos. Esa idiota! Ya presentía la razón por la cuál había disparado- Conecta las cámaras al Profesor -añadió dirigiéndose a Rio- rozaron a Rio y Tokio disparó. Al parecer tienen una relación.

Su padre hizo una cara. Oh, ella conocía esa cara. Jamás se la hacía a ella sino a su tío, cuando estaba en problemas.

\- Pásamela -voz firme, sin titubeos. Esperó a que respondiera- ¿Se pude saber qué cojones estás haciendo?

\- Profesor, no estás aquí dentro y no todo es amor y paz. No podíamos defendernos de los putos disparos con flores y corazones -respondió ella enfadada.

\- Lo sé, pero tu eres una de las que sabe la razón, la verdadera razón, por la cual Berlín y yo estamos haciendo esto -soltó él. Sabía muy bien que Tokio se calmaría por lo menos un poco si mencionaba indirectamente a Samara.

\- Bien, Profesor -dijo ella y le pasó el teléfono a Berlín.

\- ¿Cómo está nuestra bebé? -preguntó él riendo.

\- No soy una bebé -respondió Samara sonriendo. Solo unas horas habían pasado pero ya le extrañaba- pero estoy bien, tío.

\- Bien, así debes de seguir -añadió él seriamente- Moscú quiere hablar contigo.

Sergio dejó el tubo del teléfono en la mesa y se alejó. Aquella conversación era privada.

\- Niña, dime que el Profesor te ha alimentado con algo más que esas ensaladas -dijo Moscú en tono burlón.

\- Sí, Buba. Mira que me ha comprado una hamburguesa -rió ella- aunque no te voy a mentir, extrañé tus chocolates pre-almuerzo.

Sergio sonrió al escuchar como ella bajaba la voz para susurrar aquello. Buba, un término que Moscú mismo le pidió que utilizara y, aquellos chocolates. Los recordaba muy bien. Mientras él pretendía no verlos, Moscú le daba chocolates antes de almorzar todos los días.

\- Claro que los extrañas, pero ¿has revisado el bolsillo de tu mochila? -preguntó Moscú, sonriendo- Me tengo que ir. Cuídate, Sammy.

\- Tu también, Buba -respondió ella sonriendo. En cuanto colgó la llamada fue a por su mochila y definitivamente, ahí estaban los chocolates.

\- Si me vas a dar un poco, ¿no? -preguntó Sergio seriamente. A él también le gustaban aquellos chocolates.

\- No lo sé. Buba dijo que eran para mi -respondió y al ver el rostro de decepción de su padre rió- está bien, pero solo un poco.

Comieron un poco de chocolate y hablaron sobre la inspectora que llevaría el caso. Sabían que Sierra era impredecible. Unos treinta minutos después, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Llegó la hora.

\- ¿Hola? -dijo la voz al otro lado, esa voz que parecía familiar.

\- Buenas tardes -respondió él amablemente.

\- Soy Raquel Murillo. Inspectora al mando de la gestión del atraco. ¿Con quién hablo? -dijo ella.

_Raquel Murillo. Su Raquel. Su primer amor._ El tiempo se detuvo. Movió la boca varias veces, pero no emitió palabra alguna. Esto definitivamente cambiaría las cosas y estaba seguro de que nada bueno saldría de esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo creen que afectara esto al atraco?


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel y el Profesor mantienen una conversación telefónica... Un viaje al pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, estoy teniendo unos temas personales y se me complica un poco. Espero entiendan, pero intentaré actualizar en una semana. Gracias por su paciencia infinita y por seguir apoyando esta historia.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Sigue usted ahí? -Raquel habló cuando el silencio se prolongó por más de cinco minutos.

Sergio no podía hablar, se encontraba sumido en recuerdos de aquella dulce voz. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, toda ella.

\- Papá -susurró Samara sacándole del trance- papá por favor, responde.

\- Si, lo siento -respondió él finalmente- aquí estoy.

-¿Con quién hablo? -preguntó ella firmemente.

\- Con el atracador al mando de esta operación -respondió él de manera firme y casi calmada.

\- Y, ¿tiene usted un nombre? -soltó la inspectora en un intento de obtener más información.

\- Claro que si, pero puede usted llamarme Profesor -dijo él sonriéndole a su hija- es como me llama todo el mundo.

\- Profesor, disculpe pero le oigo un poco raro -observó la Inspectora.

\- Si, tendrá que disculparme por esta odiosa voz metálica pero supongo que entenderá que tengo que salvaguardar mi identidad -inició él, Samara le sonrió sabiendo que dentro de unos minutos diría aquello que llevaba toda la mañana practicando- por si algún día nos ponen en un helicóptero y nos vamos a Brasil.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieren? ¿Un helicoptero? -Raquel soltó firmemente.

\- De momento lo que quiero es negociar con alguien que no me esté dando largas que no tenga que estar preguntando a un superior o a Inteligencia o a su mamá para decirme un si o un no -él respondió, cogiendo un papel rojo para comenzar a doblarlo.

\- Entonces debería hablar directamente con el Presidente pero puesto que esta ocupado dirigiendo el país yo intentaré sustituirle sino le parece mal -dijo ella sarcásticamente- ¿Alguna pregunta más?

El rió, recordaba lo mucho que a Raquel le gustaba gastar bromas en momentos tensos. Esto se sentía terrible, pero debía recordar el porqué lo estaba haciendo, su motivo más sólido que se encontraba sentada junto él con la mirada perdida en los monitores.

\- Si -hizo una pausa y sonrió- ¿Qué lleva puesto?

Samara rió por lo bajo al oír aquello, su padre, el hombre más incómodo del mundo cuando de mujeres se trataba, acababa de preguntarle a la mujer de su vida que llevaba puesto.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Raquel confundida.

\- ¿Cómo va vestida? ¿No le parece que nuestra ropa habla mucho de nuestra personalidad? -soltó él sonriendo levemente.

\- Mire no tengo inconveniente en contestar a su pregunta pero creo que debería informarle que esta conversación está siendo escuchada por varios miembros de la UD, de la UIT, el CNI y su gabinete de enlace, el jefe de los GEOS y varios oficiales más -respondió ella haciéndole saber algo que por supuesto ya tenía previsto.

\- Bueno en ese caso, creo que lo cortés es saludarles y presentarnos -se acomodó las gafas y siguió armando su pajarita de papel- Señores, un placer, disculpen que no les de mi nombre pero pueden, como le dije a la Inspectora, pueden llamarme Profesor.

Poco a poco fueron hablando algunos de los que estaban en aquella carpa. Ángel, el compañero de Raquel, y tres oficiales más.

\- Y, después de este emotivo momento, dígame ¿qué es lo que quieren? -cuestionó la Inspectora.

\- Tiempo, para intentar aclarar las cosas, escúcheme Inspectora no hemos podido salir por cuestión de segundos pero estamos perfectamente preparados para defendernos así que intente evitar cualquier tipo de intervención -contestó él tranquilamente- ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

\- Por supuesto, pero para que yo confíe en usted, debe tener un gesto conmigo -comenzó Raquel- Libere a esos chavales del colegio, son menores, todo irá mucho mejor así.

\- Pero Inspectora, usted aun no me ha respondido como va vestida -protestó Sergio riendo por lo bajo.

\- Con un traje de chaqueta gris, una camisa azul, unas botas de tacón negras y bueno creo que por le momento es suficiente ¿no? -dijo ella algo descolocada.

\- Bueno, así puedo imaginármela muchísimo mejor, pero Inspectora, un traje de chaqueta para mujer puede ser de falda o de pantalón. Así que le pediré que la próxima vez fuera usted un poquito más concreta. -replicó sonriendo, la imaginó perfectamente- Déjeme pensar en su petición.

Colgó el teléfono y miró la pajarita que acababa de terminar, se paró y se dio la vuelta. Su hija estaba sentada en la cama mirando al suelo, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Sabías que Raquel iba a ser la Inspectora? -le preguntó seriamente.

\- ¿El tío te dijo que descubrí lo de Raquel? -le cuestionó ella levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

\- No, Sam, faltaba una fotografía de la caja y estuviste buscando cosas días antes de mi cumpleaños -respondió él sonriendo para asegurarle que no estaba en problemas.

\- Oh -dijo ella arrugando la frente- no, no sabía que iba a ser la Inspectora. Papá, ¿aún la amas?

Él pensó por un momento, sintió esa pregunta viajar desde su cabeza a su corazón, el lugar del cual ella jamás había salido.

\- Si, aún la amo -aseguró firmemente- pero mis sentimientos no van a nublar la misión de este operativo.

\- Papá, si la oportunidad de estar con Raquel se te presentara, creo que deberías tomarla -afirmó ella- no dejes que mi enfermedad te impida ser feliz con la mujer que amas.

\- Samara, tu no vas a morir ¿me oyes? -la estrechó en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello- Eres todo lo que más me importa en este mundo.

\- Lo sé -comenzaron a caer algunas lágrimas por su rostro, se aferró más a él- tengo miedo papi.

Ahí estaba, el miedo, miedo a aquello que pudiera suceder una vez ella partiera o el miedo a afrontar la debilidad de sus extremidades. Miedo. Su pequeña tenía miedo, pero esta vez no podía inventar una gran historia como solía hacerlo cuando tenía pesadillas. Esto no era un sueño, la pesadilla era real y la estaban viviendo.

\- Sammy, cariño, afrontaremos todo esto juntos -le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos, con su pulgar paró una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla- te amo, te amo muchísimo y no te dejaré sola. Eres mi niña, y tengo que reñir contigo por chavales que no te merecen, tengo que prohibirte ir a fiestas y que te escapes con la ayuda de tu tío. Mi vida, tenemos mucho camino por delante.

Ella asintió pero las lágrimas no paraban de fluir, se abrazaron fuerte por unos minutos más. Nada importaba, ni el atraco, ni Raquel, nada, sólo ese abrazo.

Cuando por fin dejaron de llorar, él le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y ella se la devolvió. Decidieron jugar al UNO por un par de horas o mejor dicho, hasta que Samara le ganó las suficientes veces a Sergio.

Cada tanto veían los monitores pero por ahora iba todo según lo planeado.

Almorzaron unos sándwiches de pavo con ensalada y bebieron jugo de naranja. Hablaron un poco sobre el atraco y luego Samara le hizo una pregunta que lo dejó perplejo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacerte qué? -preguntó él con ojos grandes, abiertos en alarma.

\- Un aro en la nariz, ya sabes, un nostril -respondió ella como si nada- vamos papá que es sólo un aro pequeño.

Pero él dejó de oír, transportado al pasado. A aquel día cuando acompañó a Raquel a hacerse uno.

_\- Vamos Sergio, no seas soso -rió Raquel al ver la cara de su novio._

_\- No me creo que quieras hacer eso -le respondió él- ¿Sabes que te puede dar una infección?_

_\- Vamos cariño, sólo se vive una vez -dijo ella sonriendole- es sólo un aro en la nariz._

_\- Bien, tu ganas -sonrió dándole un beso- ¿te han dado permiso tus padres?_

_Raquel sonrió mirando hacia un costado._

_\- Tomaré eso como un no. Raquel, tus padres te mataran y no sólo a ti, a mi por ir contigo - Sergio dijo mirándola serio._

_\- Anda Sergio, vamos, que no van a montar una pelea por algo que ya está hecho -respondió ella abrazando su cuello con sus brazos._

_\- Eso dijiste cuando nos tatuamos y ya ves, casi nos asesinan -le recordó._

_\- Pero valió la pena, siempre te tendré en mi piel -le dijo ella besándole con más fuerza- pero vamos que luego pierdo valor._

_El rió y le tomó la mano, fueron hablando de todo y nada. Era tan hermoso simplemente estar juntos, en cuanto llegaron a Raquel la hicieron sentar en una silla que parecía de esas de los dentistas y comenzaron a marcarle el área en donde quería su piercing._

_\- Vale, ahora voy a marcar con esto un poco más profundo -le dijo el chaval que comenzaba a presionar la aguja contra su nariz- Vas a sentir una presión, respira._

_\- Aaaa joder -se quejó ella en cuanto le atravesó la piel- joder joder, Sergio._

_\- Ya cariño -comenzó a consolarla, la tomó de la mano y ella apretó con fuerza._

_\- Ya está -dijo él piercier- ¿Quieres verlo?_

_Ella asintió pero su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, no podía enfocar bien._

_\- ¿Raquel? -oyó a Sergio llamarla antes de desplomarse._

_\- Esto es normal, no te preocupes -le advirtió el joven- es una reacción natural del cuerpo._

_Sergio asintió y espero a que Raquel abriera los ojos, lo cual sólo tardó cinco minutos. Le sonrió al verla, tenía que admitir que el piercing en la nariz le quedaba hermoso._

_\- Eso dolió -dijo ella en cuanto se vio al espejo- pero lo amo._

_\- Te ves preciosa -le aseguró él- te queda_.

\- Papá -oyó a su hija decir- papá, ¿Estas bien?

\- Si princesa, es sólo que pensaba en otra cosa -le sonrió- perdóname.

\- Vale, pero entonces, ¿puedo? -le miró con ojos grandes y soñadores, esa mirada que siempre conseguía todo.

\- Esta bien, puedes -rió al verla saltar de su silla para correr a abrazarlo.

\- Iremos mañana ¿verdad? -le rogó haciendo puchero con la boca- Por favor.

\- Claro que si -definitivamente sin su hermano era blanco fácil. Aunque Andrés era peor en cuanto a Samara se trataba.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilos. Mientras ella le contaba sobre el lugar al que quería ir para poder hacerse el piercing.

Por la noche, Sergio se encargó de vigilar los monitores mientras Samara dormía, de vez en cuando la miraba y pensaba en como este atraco tenía que salir bien, rogaba por que saliera bien.

Decidió irse a la cama alrededor de las dos de la mañana, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada cerró los ojos y se sumió en el mundo de los sueños.

Se despertó cuando Samara le sacudió para que despertará rápido.

\- Papá van a entrar, ya llamé al tío para avisarle pero no se -comenzó ella- dijiste que iban a intentarlo pero, ¿y si el plan no funciona?

\- Tranquila, respira, todo saldrá bien -le aseguró- ya verás que el tío tendrá todo bajo control.

Ella asintió y él decidió levantarse e ir hacia los monitores. Allí vio como Andrés y los demás se preparaban. La llamada de Allison Parker sería la que impediría todo.

Pasaron los minutos, sintió a Samara caminar de un lado a otro, y por fin, pasó. Todo salió como lo habían planeado, todo.

\- Joder, casi muero antes de tiempo -bromeó ella pero cuando su padre no rió añadió- vale, nada de bromas sobre la muerte.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no te vistes así vamos al Hanoi a por unos cafés? -le pidió él, el humor negro para enmascarar sentimientos lo entendía pero no significaba que tenía que aceptarlo.

\- Esta bien -respondió ella sonriendo débilmente, se dirigió a otra parte del hangar para vestirse con privacidad mientras él hacía lo mismo.

\- ¿Lista? -preguntó en cuanto logró ponerse la corbata, a su afirmación respondió- Entonces vamos, que tenemos una hora.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que ella le miró.

\- Lo siento papa -se disculpó haciendo que él parase en seco- fue una mala broma.

\- Está bien Sammy, vamos a desayunar -le aseguró él- que te dejare ordenar un café con cafeína.

Ella le sonrió y le tomó de la mano para seguir rumbo al Hanoi que ya se encontraba a tan sólo un par de calles.

Cuando llegaron y entraron, decidieron sentarse en la barra. Ordenaron dos cafés, tostadas y zumo de naranja. Mientras esperaban por sus órdenes, Sergio le preguntó sobre cómo se sentía y ella respondió que bien, no le dolía nada aún.

\- Disculpe, ¿no tendrá un cargador de móvil por ahí? -oyeron a una voz muy familiar preguntar.

\- No, lo siento -respondió Antonio, el dueño del Hanoi.

Era Raquel. Raquel Murillo estaba allí, prácticamente junto a ellos, joder.

\- Si quiere, puede usar el mío -se apresuró a decir Samara cuando vio que su padre se quedó inmóvil, saltó de la silla y le extendió su móvil.

\- ¿Samara? -preguntó sorprendida Raquel, cogiendo el movil- hace meses que no te veo.

\- Lo siento, es que con papá tuvimos cosas que hacer y viajamos a otra ciudad -respondió ella golpeando suavemente el hombro de Sergio, quien cogió fuerzas y se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con su primer amor.

\- ¿Sergio? -preguntó la Inspectora atónita.

\- Hola Raquel -le sonrió él.

El momento había llegado, el reencuentro.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara tiene un plan para su padre, él seguirá sus reglas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, me disculpo muchisimo por tardar tanto en actualizar. La vida es eso que pasa cuando tenes problemas y te bloquean al escribir. Espero este capitulo les guste, y ojala sigan interesadxs en esta historia

El momento en el cual Raquel le reconoció, volvieron todos aquellos recuerdos que por tanto tiempo había intentado olvidar. Se veía tan apuesto, allí, parado frente a ella después de tantos años. Seguía usando aquellas gafas que le caracterizaban, pero ya no era un muchacho. Ahora era un hombre adulto y tenía una hija.

\- ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? -preguntó Samara, fingiendo ignorancia mientras los miraba.

Raquel no sabía que responder a eso, ¿debía decirle que su padre fue su primer amor?

\- Sam, ¿tu cómo conoces a Raquel? -preguntó Sergio con genuina intriga. Ella jamás le contó que la conocía en persona.

-Emm, bueno, nosotras nos conocimos en una librería -respondió ella sin querer añadir que fue después de la discusión por el atraco- ayudé a Raquel con un regalo para su hija. Pero, papá, aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Raquel sonrió ante eso. Ver a Sergio de padre era algo que siempre imaginó pero la realidad superaba sus más grandes sueños.

\- Nosotros, bueno, eem -él la miró y Raquel alzó las cejas esperando atenta su respuesta- nosotros salimos durante un tiempo.

\- Hace mucho -remarcó Raquel, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Papá, pero qué guapa -dijo Samara divertida y mirando a Raquel preguntó- ¿Estás casada?

\- Samara Marquina -Sergio la miró consternado- compórtate.

\- Déjala, Sergio, es una pregunta inocente -respondió Raquel sonriendo ante la incomodidad que mostraba el psicólogo- No, no estoy casada ni en pareja.

\- Genial -dijo Samara con total y completa felicidad- papá tampoco. Oye y ¿mañana estás libre?

\- ¡Samara! -exclamó Sergio completamente ruborizado- Raquel, no tienes que responder a eso. No sé qué se le ha metido a esta niña.

\- Para ser honesta, estoy en medio de una crisis en el trabajo, pero creo que un café con un viejo amigo servirá de perfecta distracción -dijo Raquel mientras les sonreía a ambos.

\- Perfecto, ¿mañana a las 8 de la noche te parece bien? - Samara sonreía ampliamente. La oportunidad perfecta de que su padre saliera con alguien y que sea Raquel lo hacía mil veces mejor.

\- A ver, Sam, cariño, ¿Por qué no pides nuestros cafés para llevar y me dejas arreglar a mi los detalles? -pidió Sergio en un intento de que su hija dejara de soltar palabra tras palabra.

\- Eres tan aburrido, papá, -respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se levantó y se dirigió al otro lado de la barra en donde se encontraba Antonio, el dueño del Hanoi.

\- Raquel, discúlpala. Samara es muy extrovertida para su propio bien -se apresuró a decir él mirando a aquella mujer de la que seguía profundamente enamorado.

\- No te preocupes. Es una niña muy educada. Hiciste un buen trabajo -dijo ella sonriéndole- debo admitir que jamás te imaginé así, bueno, cuando estábamos juntos si pero después...

\- No tenemos que salir. No te sientas presionada. Samara siempre intenta buscarme pareja -rió divertido.

\- Sergio, cálmate, está bien. Podemos venir aquí por un café. No hace falta que exageremos como si no nos conociéramos de antes, vamos -le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Bien, está bien, entonces aquí en el Hanoi a...¿las ocho? -preguntó, acomodándose las gafas con ese gesto tan particularmente suyo.

Ella asintió y él decidió acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla

\- Hasta ésta noche -sonrió al verla sonrojarse- me voy a llevar a la niña a casa.

\- No seas tan duro con ella. Déjala que juegue a Cupido -le pidió Raquel y le vio marchar. Samara le sonrió cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta.

El camino al hangar estuvo cargado de preguntas y Sergio juró que jamás había visto a su hija sonreír de aquella manera. Raquel había logrado impresionarla.

\- Sam, no puedes seguir invitando a salir a cada mujer con la que me ves interactuar -le dijo él tan pronto como estuvieron dentro.

\- Ay, papá, ¿cuándo he hecho yo tal cosa? - preguntó ella, fingiendo inocencia mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

\- La vecina hace unos años, una ex de tu tío, la señora de la farmacia, ¿Quieres que continúe? -dijo él mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas enfrentando el monitor, pero en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto divertido.

\- Primero, en la mayoría de esas tenía 8 años. Segundo, la señora de la farmacia me regaló caramelos -respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Me ibas a vender por unos cuantos caramelos? - pregunto él divertido.

\- Pues a los 8 eso es muchísimo así que sí -rió ella haciendo que él también riera.

\- ¿Por qué invitaste a Raquel? -se tornó serio al preguntar aquello.

\- Tu me dijiste que aún la amabas, papá. Ahora, tienes la oportunidad de comenzar de cero, pues no te diré retomar porque ambos eran muy jóvenes y ahora son adultos -comenzó ella tomando su mano y sentándose en la silla junto a él- puedes tener una vida maravillosa. Aquella vida que estoy segura soñaste tener con ella algún día. Papá, toma la oportunidad que la vida te está dando.

\- Samara si esto es por tu enfermedad ya te digo que nada va a pasar. Además, con el atraco, ¿tú crees que pueda tener una relación y mentirle? -preguntó seriamente mirándole a los ojos.

\- Pues no, pero podrías decirle la verdad -rió cuando vio que la miraba como si estuviera loca- ay, papá, tengo quince años no treinta, ¿que harías tu?

\- Yo... necesito que te concentres en el atraco. Si voy a salir ésta noche con ella, tu tienes que prometer que no apartarás la vista de los monitores y que harás exactamente lo que estudiamos -dijo él cambiando de tema. Sabía que lo que haría sería exactamente eso, decirle la verdad porque no soportaría mentirle. Pero su hija estaba primero y esperaba que Raquel lo entendiera si algún día descubría todo.

Samara asintió y ambos volvieron la vista hacia ellos. Los rehenes estaban vigilados. Cada atracador permanecía en su puesto. Nairobi seguía con las máquinas a una velocidad impresionante, Tokio y Denver vigilaban, Berlín repasaba puntos del plan, Moscú cavaba el pozo que los sacaría de allí, Helsinki y Oslo supervisaban a los rehenes que servían de chivos expiatorios y Río cuidaba de Allison.

Faltaba poco para las 8pm y Sergio no pudo evitar recordar la primera cita que tuvo con Raquel, cuando la llevó a un parque de atracciones en el cual ella terminó ganando un oso que le regaló al final de la tarde. Recordaba su sonrisa radiante al lograr que él, con todos sus miedos, se subiera a los múltiples juegos. Recordaba también aquel primer beso que se dieron cuando la lluvia les atrapó camino a casa, las risas con las bocas pegadas la una con la otra, sin dudas aquel fue el momento en el cual ella le robó el corazón.

\- Papá, dime que no vas a llevar un traje -le pidió Samara, sacándole de sus recuerdos.

\- Cariño, ¿cómo quieres que vaya vestido? -preguntó él sonriéndole. Todo sucedía por una razón y que él y Raquel tomaran caminos separados hace años les regaló a sus hijas.

\- Lleva la camiseta que te regalamos con el tito, la negra y unos jeans -sonrió ella mientras aplaudía- ay papá vas a quedar muy guapo, anda, ve a cambiarte así te arreglo el pelo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi pelo? - preguntó a la vez que se levantaba para ir a cambiarse.

\- Es muy profesor y necesitamos algo muy "hola, cariño, vamos a tu casa luego, ¿no?" -dijo ella lanzando una carcajada cuando Sergio la miró con los ojos como platos- anda papá, que es juego.

\- Juego, es juego dice -susurraba Sergio a la vez que se quitaba la chaqueta, seguida por la camisa.

Unos minutos después, Sergio apareció con una camiseta negra, unos jeans y por primera vez, unas zapatillas negras.

\- Ala papá, qué guapo estás - Samara se acercó a él y pasó sus dedos por su cabello, alborotándolo un poco- ya, ahora si. Raquel va a quedar sin palabras.

Sergio sólo sonrió. Por primera vez cumplirle un capricho a su hija le gustaba demasiado. Volver a ver a Raquel, después de tantos años, era fantástico.

\- Ya sabes que si surge alguna emergencia puedes llamarme y si te sientes mal también -insistió el profesor. Sabía que Samara tenía episodios en los cuales perdía la conciencia y odiaría que estuviera ocultándole cosas como al principio.

\- Papá, tu ve tranquilo. Ni te preocupes por mi y vuelve a la hora que quieras -comenzó ella mientras lo empujaba a la salida- mañana por ejemplo. Adiós.

Samara sonreía ampliamente. Se sentía muy feliz por su padre. Sólo esperaba que aquella molestia que sentía desde aquella mañana no evolucionara a nada más porque no quería tener que llamarle y arruinar su noche.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a los monitores. Llamó a su tío para informarle que ella estaría revisando todo esa noche porque su padre necesitaba un descanso. Hablaron un rato sobre Sergio y Andrés finalizó la llamada con un: Buba te manda un beso... Y los demás.

Pasaron las horas y su molestia comenzó a manifestarse más y más fuerte. Intentó no darle importancia hasta que su visión comenzó a nublarse. Tomó el celular que su padre le había dado y marcó el único número allí guardado. Buzón, nada. Intentó relajarse pero el mareo la desestabilizó, su vista se nubló por completo y su cuerpo cayó al suelo no sin antes golpear su frente con la mesa, produciéndole un corte.

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto sucedía, Sergio y Raquel se entregaban a la pasión que llevaban acumulada desde hace años, sin prestarle atención a ninguno de sus teléfonos que llevaban un tiempo sonando.

Y fue durante una tragedia, un reencuentro y un plan que en la Fábrica de la Moneda algunos rehenes lograban escapar y el caos se disparaba.


End file.
